Automotive vehicles may include a body having a frame, a plurality of wheels carried by the frame and a power unit also carried by the frame that drives the wheels for rotation. The power unit may take many forms including an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. Electric motors may be powered by various sources including batteries of various types and/or fuel cells.